Attempts have been made to improve the handling and presentation of complex information on displays. However, the currently available methods and systems fail to provide a satisfactory presentation over a wide range of resolutions, especially low resolution devices such as handheld digital assistants and mobile phones.
Current methods and systems either build separate information sets for each resolution group or tend to render using generic methods which work well with high resolutions but on lower resolutions the quality of information presented is degraded. In some cases, restructuring the content has improved quality however it requires substantial scrolling and the information may be harder to locate and identify.
There is a need for a reliable and effective way of integrating and presenting information on a diverse range of resolutions and maintain the highest quality presentation.